


and now i see what i was too blind to see

by cosettefauchelevents



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, THIS SCENE, and then i watched it again an hour later, fact of the day: i watched this ep when it came out, i didn't realise until i was transferring it and i thought i'd lost like half of it, i have never loved an episode so much ever, i screeched i honestly did, side note: this scene, then i watched it the next morning, this is so short oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosettefauchelevents/pseuds/cosettefauchelevents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demelza realises that actually, the words she’s been longing for have been there all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now i see what i was too blind to see

There are as many different ways to say I love you as there are stars in the sky, and, looking back, Demelza realises the little house at Nampara has seen all of them. She can see them everywhere she remembers, and it warms her like stepping from the house on a warm summer’s day, turning everything to gold.

There was an I love you in Ross’s smile when he saw her dancing at Jinny’s wedding; in her pre-empting of his habits and moods; in his acceptance of Garrick’s place in the kitchen.

There was one in her wedding vows, and in his kiss, harsh as the winds off the sea, and in his hands fumbling on her stays that night, the night everything changed.

She can hear one in his stubborn refusal to let her exclude herself from his society, in the respect he’s more-or-less forced everyone to afford her, in his grin when he comes in from the mines.

It’s there in the kisses he surprises her with every minute he can, in the ribbons and the new book and the way he takes her burdens from her like they weigh nothing at all.

She thinks it’s there in her eyes, in the way she can’t take them off him when he’s around, in her arm as it’s wrapped around his. She hopes he can see it in her the way she can see it in him: he is her everything, one half of her soul and one whole of her heart, and he has made her happier than she could ever have dreamed. Not until that night at Trenwyth had she ever thought she could tell him how much, let alone have him understand her.

He tells her he loves her on a night as cold as any in living memory, with the gleam of copper still dancing out there on the cliffs, and her heart is so full it nearly stops right then and there. “You have redeemed me,” he says. “I am your humble servant, and I love you.” Looking at him, golden in the candlelight, she nearly laughs: it seems impossible that he could ever see her as his redemption, when he has been hers since the moment he stepped into that brawl.

His skin is warm beneath hers, and hearing his steady sleeping breaths she smiles, the scared, lonely Demelza who bared her heart at Trenwyth a million miles away. Running her fingers over his scar, she presses her lips to his ear and tells him in words what she told him in song, what she has been telling him for months, and what she has only just realised he has been saying back to her.

“I love you”, she whispers, “I love you I love you I love you”, and even if it barely starts to make up for these months of not saying anything, surely the rest of their lives might be enough.


End file.
